Growing Darkness
by Salazars-Heir123
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy turns into a git for Harry being gay? In this story read on as Harry pursues the dark arts, embracing his dark, sadistic, Slytherin side, and finding comfort in a person he never expected. AU . ABANDONED!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Just so you know, all the characters that sounds familiar, especially Harry Potter doesn't below to me and in fact belongs to JK Rowling. I'd be surprised if you actually think that Harry Potter belongs to me. If you think that, I'd seriously advise you to go find a ****psychiatrist**.

**_PS: Sorry for the mild insult. It's for losing tension._**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Harry laid on his bed, tears staining his cheeks, as he thought of how his friendship with Draco had been broken that morning.

**Flashback**

"_Draco!" Harry shouted, running towards the blonde after missing him for 2 weeks for the Christmas holidays. _

"_Hi Harry!" Draco greeted his friend enthusiastically; after all, Harry is his only real best friend. "You like your present?" _

"_Yes! I love it!" while reaching in his robes to take out the locket, carved on it was a sentence written in an elegant writing, _'True friendship never dies'_._

_At night, a party was going on in the Great Hall. Normally, Harry would do anything to avoid such parties, but couldn't let himself to be away from Draco any longer. He missed his one best friend, the only friend that had not saw him as the Boy-Who-Lived. The only one that doesn't look at him with reverence or awe and can actually hold an intelligent conversation with him._

_Due to his fire whisky induced state, he didn't even know what happened to his brain that made him think Draco was very handsome, until there lip touched. Harry watched his friend's face turn from confusion, anger and then disgust. His sluggish brain noted that Draco was quickly pulling away, and was now wiping his mouth on his sleeve._

"_Well, well! And no one knew that the Gryffindor Golden Boy is a bloody poof! Lets see what the Daily Prophet would say. Skeeter will definitely find this article extremely amusing to write!" crowed Malfoy._

"_Draco,"_

"_No, it's not _Draco _to you now. It's _Malfoy_, get it?" Draco, no, _Malfoy _announced, turning around in a flourish, with a bunch of sneering Slytherins following him. Sadly, Harry went back to the Gryffindor tower, seemingly oblivious to the pitying glances sent at his way._

**Flashback ended**

Fisting his hand around the locket, Harry ripped it off and with one last lingering glance, threw it into the Common Room's hearth. Ashes sprayed up as Harry turned away from the fireplace that is consuming the last gift from his first and last best friend.

* * *

Please Review! And next time except for a lame 'Please_ Review!_' you may get a bit of entertainment.

PS: I mean it. If you truly like me or my story, review, if you don't, review too so I know how to improve this thing.


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: (This is for people with a brain capacity similar to a pig or perhaps Dudley) All familiar characters, especially Harry Potter belongs to one JK Rowling and not me as much as I wanted to own them. *sob***

_**PS: Again, the tidbit of insult is supposed to be for loosening up. Don't take it seriously, k? -**_

**Warning: Mild swearing, so don't say I didn't warn you! And don't anyone of you _dare _to report abuse!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Hogwarts Express

* * *

Harry slinked down the hallways gracefully, completely ignoring the other students chattering and staring. This Easter, he's going to leave Hogwarts for the holiday, the first time. Everybody thought that he's going to his disgusting muggle family.

'_Muggles,'_ he sneered in his mind. As if he's going back to that _monstrosity. _ no, he's planning on going to Diagon Alley to study. He's already rented a nice room at the Leaky Cauldron so no one could bother him.

During the last few weeks, every single student deemed themselves worthy _enough _to _worry _about him, touching him to comfort him, trying to speak with him, and generally annoying the hell out of him. So, he's been camping out in the library as his quiet sanctuary, the only place to let him study in peace due to Mrs Pince, the librarian. He couldn't be more thankful when she ended the whole seeking-out-and-comfort-Harry-Potter-during-his-st udying-times with a few stinging hexes, sometimes even sending wayward students to the hospital wing.

* * *

Suddenly, a way too obnoxious voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Potter! Had your family finally decided that they want you?"

"Hello, Malfoy, good evening. Now, this conversation with you is extremely nice, but can you and your sorry excuse of bodyguards move out of _my_ way, or should I shove a few curses up their asses for you to get the message?" Harry replied easily, watching impassively as Malfoy started to tinge pink and turned around like an Drama Queen. '_Drama_ Queen,' oh yes, thought Harry,'_what a fitting title to one such as Draco Malfoy._' Wandlessly, he shot _mutare stolas_, changing Malfoy's robes neon pink with sequins on the back that spelled out _Supreme Bigoted Drama Queen _and with a small, satisfied quirk of his lips, Harry slinked off before he got caught by Filch. _For using magic in the corridors._

_'Such a stupid, ignorant rule'_, Harry thought. Over the past few weeks, he had only noticed how some Hogwarts' rules were so inconvenient to education that he was thoroughly scandalized. Now, the only thing that can excite him in Hogwarts lately is the upcoming Tri-Wizard cup that will take place after the holidays. This can prove to be entertainment. After all, the _Boy-Who-Lived_ _**should **_have some entertainment, no?

This was another reason he decided to live in the Leaky Cauldron, so he can study French and Russian since Beuxbatons and Durmstrang are both arriving for the tournament. He should let them feel _very _welcomed, _very welcomed _indeed.

* * *

Later that day, he boarded the train that will take him to Platform 9 3/4, from then on, he will ride the Knight Bus that will take him to his desired location. He doesn't favor the wizard transportation that much, but he had to admit that the Knight Bus was very fast and efficient.

After making plans for what he would do when he arrived, he went off to find his Gryffindor _acquaintances_, after all, he _does_ need to keep up his appearance. After a few minutes of search,he finally, he found them in the compartment at the back of the Gryffindor end. In the compartment, he saw Ron, Hermione and Neville, but he also saw a blonde with the Ravenclaw insignia sewn on her school robes. He didn't know the girl.

"Hello Hermione, Ron, Neville. Who is she?" he asked.

"Oh! Hi Harry! This is Luna Lovegood, she's a year below us, so you won't know her. Though a lot of people also call her _Loony _Lovegood," Hermione answered, smiling. Harry didn't respond, but smiled at her too, so he can show that he appreciated her helpful attitude.

Smiling charmingly at Luna, he introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Harry Potter. I'm pleased I can meet you. What are you reading?"

Luna glanced up at Harry, and simply stated, "The Quibbler" and started to read again. This is when Harry noticed a butterbeer cork necklace that hung from her neck, radish earrings that hung on her ears, and the colorful clothes she wore was almost as atrocious as Dumbledores clothes.

Shrugging, he walked to the last seat and flopped down gracefully. He pulled out his latest book he borrowed from the library and started to read when no one is going to start conversation, not noticing Hermione who was studying him closely while Neville and Ron talked about the things they're going to do during the holidays.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

Harry's so quiet! Lately, I've been noticing him entering the library so many times he almost looks like he's living in there! Even Ms Pince is starting to warm up with him, and she's just like Mr Filch. I know that the friendship between Malfoy and him made him extremely different. Really, everyone should notice his change in behavior right now. Harry's been so reclusive, his face was now an impassive mask worthy of a Slytherin, and his work! Knowledge! It was all so not Harry before his broke up friendship with Malfoy.

Even how he walks, his looks are somehow different. He now walks with a grace that's unseeable on his housemates. He doesn't play Quidditch anymore, and rarely goes outside, making his already pale skin even paler, pale enough to be healthy, but still very pale. His eyes used to be such a vibrant emerald green, but now it's lifeless, so unemotional it's scary. And, on rare occasions when he was so angry he showed his feelings, I can see his eyes shining like the curse _Avada Kedavra_.

Suddenly, as if he knows someone is studying him, he looked up from his book and smiled at me, though the smile doesn't really reach his eyes, and asked politely, "Hermione, is there anything I could do for you?"

* * *

Harry's POV:

I felt vey uncomfortable under Hermione's stare. She's the most observant out of all my friends, she must see some of my different behavior, and so, when I can't take the scrutinizing gaze anymore, I schooled my expression into a friendly face, looked up from my book, and asked, "Hermione, is there anything I could do for you?"

I saw her looking at me, and she shook her head, digging out _Human to Animal Transformation _by _Mercosa Stele_, I saw the action, and returned to my reading. One and a half hours later, the speaker announced that we will be arriving at King Cross Station in 5 minutes. I packed away my book, stood up, and water for the train to stop. When the train slowed down, I went to the corridors like everybody else, and said goodbye to my friends as I walked down the steps to the concrete.

I waved once again to my friends and their families before I walked trough the barrier with my shrunken trunk and cage in my pocket. There, I went to an alley and held out my wand. At once, the Knight Bus arrived with a loud bang, I smiled at the driver Ernie, and said, "Diagon Alley, please."

With another loud bang, the bus was off and quickly arrived at my destination. Stanley said to me, "Diagon Alley!"

I stepped off and after saying thank you, the bus drove off. I walked inside, and said to Tom the barkeeper, "My room keys please."

* * *

**There you go PPL! A CLIFFIE! Review! Or else you may never see this fanfic again. MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Tom: Shut UP! You filthy IMBECILE!**

**Harry: Tom...**

**Tom: *gulp* Yes dear...?**

**Harry: DON'T YOU DARE 'DEAR' ME! NO SEX FOR A WEEK! GOSH! WHEN SHOULD THIS SENTENCE FUCKNG GET IN YOUR BRAIN! DON'T BE RUDE! %£3*&^6_+`**

**Tom: *sob* Sorry! **

**Me: *smirk* Any way, as I said REVIEW!**

**Tom: AHHHHH! HELP!**


	3. AN:

**AN:**

Any people that has a problem believing that story or understanding the relationship between Harry's friends, here is an answer to it.

In the _Prologue _it clearly stated that Draco Malfoy is Harry Potter's _only __**best **__friend._ However, in the chapter _Hogwarts Express_, it clearly stated _his Gryffindor _**_acquaintances_ **or _his Gryffindor_ **friends**. Not _best _friend.

And well, I'm not sure about Hermione being his best friend since it said, '_He missed his one best friend, the only friend that had not saw him as the Boy-Who-Lived. The only one that doesn't look at him with reverence or awe_...'_  
_

* * *

_Salazars-Heir123_

_01/10/2013_


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**ABANDONED!**

**PPL! I decided that I suck at this type of story therefore, I'm going to put this up for adoption. I only request these points to be written in the story:**

**1. Draco Malfoy should't be dead in the ending cause I quite like him. However, you can make him regret some things that he did to Harry**

**2. Harry NEEDS to be dark**

**3. Dumbledore is an manipulative bastard. However, you can decide how to end his life PERMANENTLY  
**

**4. This is not to be Gred/Forge/Hermione bashing**

**5. Last of all! This is to be Tom Riddle and Harry slash!**

**If anyone wants to adopt this story, just PM me.**


End file.
